Red roses
by rockstar9047
Summary: Misaki & Usui . A change in usual love story
1. the ballroom

**Hey this is rockstar9047 **

**If this chapter didn't satisfy you just give you ideas by reviewing**

**Word=3,129**

**Characters (with spaces) =16,631**

**Characters (without spaces) =13,562**

**Paragraphs =71**

**Lines =253**

The war never stopped and the people in Japan never stopped believing in old legends, even though they suffer the most

The girl wearing a simple blue dress with a white apron tied around her waist and her hair pulled back into a pony tail looked through the window in her mansion and saw huge balls followed by smoke. It was actually a bomb thrown at Japan. She lived in the capital of Japan, Tokyo. She can't do anything but pity those who are affected by the war. She wants to fight but she can't. Why, just because her grandfather was the king. But there was no use of her fighting anyways, the legend said the son of Adam and daughter of eve would join forces and protects their kingdom. But Misaki didn't believe in those legends. Before her desk there was a paper with a feather and a bottle of ink.

"Misaki did you finish my speech yet" her step-sister called out she rolled her eyes. She continued chatting with her friends while I wrote her speech. Just because everyone believed she was the daughter of eve she was always given the first preference, Misaki didn't even bother about it, those were just old superstitions. Hence she has to fulfill all her needs. "When I marry Usui Takumi the first thing I would wish for is to…." She paused for a second "That's a secret". All her friend let out a disappointing grin. The northern king's grandson Usui Takumi is believed to be the son of Adam. She didn't like him anyways some say he might be handsome, talented, smart, intelligent but rumors also said that he was a tough person. Why do she care she's not going to marry him anyways, after all he was just an old friend of hers. They said that's because he was ill-treated when he was young. But among the women there's some who liked him for his handsome features and some hated him for his behavior.

"Oh, Misaki" she turned back to see who it was. It was Sakura her best friend gave her small hug as she greeted "Not the work of a princess I suppose" Misaki know exactly what she meant. She wore a simple clothing that anyone can't find out that she's a princess. She didn't like those anyways

"Hi Sakura" she didn't speak more or less than that. She's a girl of few words

"Anyways I'm just here to say that the queen wants you at her room immediately" she was confused she was the one who wanted her to write her sisters speech, if she was calling it's definitely not about the speech because she started writing it before fifteen minutes "The Walkers would be arriving at the Shen estates"

Her eyes widen rushed to her sister and pulled her away from her friends "What are you doing" she asked her furiously

"Your prince charming would arrive at any minute dear" she ran at lightning speed with her sister and they arrived at her mother's room before the Walker's arrival

Emily's ladies-in-waiting took her away from her for a whole makeover. Misaki was panting, when a girl approached her with a confusing look

"Misaki Shen" the girl smile grew bigger and larger she held out a handkerchief and a feather dipped in ink "I'm a great fan of yours"

Discussing about the war I didn't tell about Misaki, she was viceroy of Tokyo and the only women who was allowed to fight in a few wars, also looked through political matters of the state and sometimes she was like Sherlock Holmes. People wrote novels about her achievements so she's famous throughout the world.

She signed the hand kerchief and gave it to the girl who ran off. When Misaki turned back she bumped into someone she tried to run away but he caught her by the collar "Where are you trying to go missy" he pulled her by the collar to his room. He was Aoi, he was the best fashion designer in Tokyo. But instead of designing dresses for her sister he designs for Misaki. She told him many times that he might get fired but he didn't bother, he always does the best clothes for Misaki

"You are supposed to be helping Emily" he sighed as he went inside his staff room and bought out a dress but she wasn't able to see it because he used a black coat to cover it his eyes gleamed "Don't tell me you want me to wear that" she said pointing towards the dress

"You see Misaki this is the dress for my new fashion line" he looked around and came near her ear and whispered "I thought of giving this to Emily but she doesn't have the structure and height for it" she nodded and let out an oh "But you do" her eyes widen it was after all Emily's party and she's supposed to look good "Please, please, please, please Misaki" he finally kneeled down on both the knees and entwined his hand together

"Okay, okay I'll do it" his face gleamed as he got up and unveiled his design, it was perfect. He clapped his hand when two maids came in they dragged her into the dressing room.

(After 2 hours)

The maid remover her blindfold when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was made into a small bun and was pulled down some hair was curled and parted. Her dress was gold in colour which held tight around her body and was made lose in her midthigh It was a sleeveless low neck , in her back it was v-shaped, and her make-up wasn't overdone it was perfect the lipstick was as red as a rose. Her eyebrows were a mixture light brown and gold her rouge was light pink. Aoi and the maids waited for her outside when she opened the door Aoi along with the maid let out a wow.

"Fabulous" Aoi said he opened his arms for her, she hugged him back. He was surprised by her action usually she would yell at him "Aren't you mad at me"

"No" she said pulling away "Not this time" she smiled at him slightly as he blushed

(At the ballroom)

This was the biggest party ever to be held at the Shen household. Yet it never surprised Misaki's step-mother who was more concentrated in self-praising her daughter. The ballroom was lit up by a chandelier the room was round with four big windows, straight to the huge entrance was the broad stairs which was covered by red carpet leading to two divisions of stairs.

Misaki's step-sister Emily came from the left entrance as everyone let out a wow by looking at her she smiled to herself, self-praising in her mind how beautiful she was. _Doesn't she look beautiful, she's got a cute smile,_ she smiled to herself hearing the rumors. Her mother smiled at her as she smiled back. _You look gorgeous today darling_ her mother thought to herself. When Emily got down the stairs all the guests still had their eyes on the stairs, Emily wondered what was so interesting about the stairs as she turned around, her skin boiled at the sight in front of her, it was an angel walking swiftly down the stairs. It was Misaki. When Misaki reached the end of the stairs her escort Yukimura held out his hand for her, she gladly took his hand.

"What are they all staring at" He looked confused. Yes, she didn't know that all were staring at her. She taught they were praising her sister

"Misaki" he smiled at her childishness "They are staring at you" her eyes widen and a blush crept onto her face she smiled lightly at her surroundings; Yukimura kissed her hand and backed off.

Every guy in the ballroom was staring at her business mans, nobles, butlers, musicians, even her father. Suddenly the trumpets were played at the entrance of the hall, everyone moved making a path. In the front came an old man who didn't even cared to smile, he had a walking stick in one hand and took the support of a middle aged black-haired man in the left side, behind them, came the famous Walker brothers side-by-side, the one having black hair and emerald eyes smiled and waved at everyone, he was called as Gerard Walker and the other one was simply walking through the hall and kept a blank expression had emerald orbs and was blonde. He was believed to be the nightmare of United States of America and some girls didn't care about his rudeness as they were completely drowned by his cuteness, as I said before he is Usui Takumi

The crowd scrambled leaving the Walker brothers to their own business. Misaki on the other hand never got used to the eyes which were staring at her. It made her uneasy. She walked out of the hall and made her way into the garden. It was her favorite place in the whole Shen mansion. It was no bigger than a garage, since she was the only one who took care of it. Ever since the war started the plants were barely seen it the city of Japan, except a few places like Tokyo especially the eastern Tokyo. The eastern Tokyo has been taken care of Shen family for more than a century. The Shen family, they weren't exactly her parents; they just adopted Misaki in the name of parents. It was said that she was left in their mansion door when she was a sibling. No one ever liked her except her father and some of her friends, but it didn't bother her, she worked hard now she was a famous for her bravery, authors write novels about her bravery and accomplishments. When she was young she used to read books about Sakuya Ayuzawa, he was the king of Japan and his bravery and determination took him to a higher position. Even though she felt for their daughter Misaki Ayuzawa who was separated from them. What surprised her was that they both had the same first name. But she did know Takumi from her childhood it's just that he doesn't recognize her now. They spent a whole memory together

_Flashback_

"_Takumi stop tickling me" Misaki was chasing Usui because he secretly stole a kiss from her. Finally she gave up and was sitting in the ground with a pout, Usui on the other hand got tired of the game as he ran back to his friend, he called her name more than twice when she didn't respond he started tickling her. She laughed as she fell on to the ground. But when she fell down she pulled him down along with her as they both fell on the ground laughing. When they both stopped laughing Usui got and helped Misaki. "You prevented-outer-space alien"_

"_Misaki lets walk to the lake" he said her giving out his hand for her, she gladly took his hand as they both walked to the lake_

_When they reached there the lake was beautiful Misaki took the movement to enjoy it, she always taught that the place was lifeless but with the swans that were floating and the deer's that were drinking water along with the butterflies and the rainbow. It was a fairytale for her. Usui went near her ear it made her blush but she didn't push him away_

"_Do you like it" he said in a sweet voice_

"_It's perfect" she said still enjoying the movement, it wasn't too late before the movement was spoilt. It started raining; Usui pulled her to a small tree pine tree where they could stay until the rain ended. The 6-year old Takumi removed his hoodie and gave it to his companion._

"_Here this might help you feel better" when he swung his hoodie around her, he didn't notice how close their face was, he dropped the hoodie , the sudden storm outside made Misaki jerk and hugged Usui, he slowly placed one hand on her waist and other on her hair as he slowly caressed it "Hey it's okay I'm here for you"_

"_Forever and always" a blush crept onto his face but her eyes were closed just enjoying his company. He pulled away as amber met emerald, they both saw how they blushed, he used one hand to pull her face close and their lips met first it was slow and soft then it was with force as they both pulled away unwillingly but they were still hugging each other_

"_Forever and always" he replied to her pulling away he dug his hand into his pocket and took out a slender chain, it was platinum and in the middle of it was a pink-heart shaped dollar "keep this for me ,will you" he swung the chain around her neck and hooked it up._

"_I love you, Alien" a blush crept onto her face as she realized what she said_

"_I love you too, Misaki" they both smiled as they shared another kiss together_

_End of flashback_

She smiled back at the sweet memories as she remembered that he didn't keep his promise. She had to get back to the party; she got up from her seat and walked towards the hall. Her heels were pointed and she was not used to that when she walked up the stairs her long clothing caught beneath her heels and she was about to stumble, she shut her eyes tightly to let herself feel the ground but a hand caught her waist and she was balance. She looked up to see who it was, it was him. The same emerald orbs and the exact blonde hair, her tears threatened to fall down. But she hid it.

"Are you alright" he asked her with full of concern. She snapped his hand with rudeness and freed herself from his grip

"Yeah" she said with a blank expression, but inside, her blood was boiling. "Thank you" she said straightening up

The next few hours in the ballroom were awkward. A few of her friends like Sakura, Shizuko and Hinata arrived but it was still awkward. On the other hand Takumi was starring at Misaki which made her uneasy. A few guys in the ballroom asked her to dance but she still refused. Takumi longed to go ask her to dance with him but failed. They both finally made up their made up their mind. Misaki got tired of the party this was her record of being in a party that long. She exited the hall and walked toward the corridor, she let the cool breeze drain her. She finally felt at peace besides the paparazzi waiting out for her autographs.

"Not used to parties, huh" a voice destructed her, disturbing her peace. She turned about to see a pair of emerald orbs staring at her. She could only cry more at the sight in front of her, it's because of this guy she waited for years but finally gave up just because she knew he will never return. Now he doesn't even remember her

"Yeah" she answered in a low voice. The tears that have been hidden all these years finally let their way out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay did I say something wrong" the sound of his voice only made her cry more, he looked at her in a confusing way but kept drawing circles in her back to comfort her. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug she was surprised. One hand on her head and other on her waist, she had her head in the nape of his neck.

"Misaki" he whispered. _Does he still remember me. _Suddenly Misaki felt something wet on her head, she taught it was raining as she slightly lifted her head to see what it was but to her surprise…. Takumi was crying "I missed you a lot" he said again pulling her into a hug digging into her neck

"You still remember me" she asked him with full of concern

"How can I forget you, you're my first love" she blushed in front of him. Then she smiled brightly he could'nt forget any of this, she was blushing, crying and smiling at the same time. He said to himself that he would do anything to get this girl back.

"Then I missed you too" he slightly chuckled at her comment. But still her arms were around his neck while his hand were on her waist

"Then do I get a kiss" she laughed out because of his request but when she looked at him she got scared because he was serious

"You're not serious right" she asked and again blushed. He pulled her head towards him as their lips met they shared a single kiss for about two minutes has they pulled away unwillingly

"I love you, Misaki" It was like a fairytale, her dreams were finally coming true

"I love you too, alien" she gripped his hair tight and pulled him into another kiss but stopped in her tracks

"What happened" he asked looking down at her disappointing look

"Usui, we can't do this" she said looking at him, when her dreams were about to come true she is crashing all of them

"Why" he asked her confusing what was happening. The girl he waited for fifteen years was right in front of his eyes, it was his mistake for leaving her but he did always wanted a future with her, he searched every nook of the world for her but she was nowhere to be found, though there were plenty of girls would happily marry him. On the other hand Misaki waited for him; though there are a lot of men who would let down their life for her she always wanted him.

"Because you're supposed to marry Emily" he got it now. Even he was tired of the drama he would happily leave all that just to be with her.

"Then let's run away" she started laughing but stopped because she knew he was serious."Not if you want to-"

She raised her hand and closed his mouth "Let's run away"

"Tomorrow morning five, sharp" he kissed her knuckles and took a bow "I'll be taking my leave now, milady" he took a bow before leaving

_**Don't skip**_

**Just review because I want more than 31 reviews. Besides this is my longest chapter. If you like it, press the like button along with a review. If you don't like it, just review. But if you just read it….I'll turn the whole chapter upside down**

**WARNING: No beta readers allowed **

**-Rockstar9047 **


	2. The plan

**Give your ideas by reviewing if you didn't like it, Misaki, Usui and rockstar thanks you for your reviews**

**Read and enjoy**

**Words:3,675**

Misaki packed her bag, she didn't take a lot of clothes either, a pajama, a pair of jeans and shorts, and two regular wear was more than enough for her. She packed her things, took a shower, washed her hair, and wore a simple white dress which stopped on her knees, above that she wore a black jacket with a hood, to escape from the paparazzi. She opened her door when she saw her twin.

"Hi Misaki" she spoke like a robot, which was like a maniac. She has the exact black and amber orbs as she does, the only difference was she had her hair pulled back into a pair of ponytail. She wore a pick dress with a white jacket.

"Look if you're a fan of me-" Misaki was cut off. Misaki was concentrated on escaping from that place that she didn't want to know who her true parents are.

"I'm not a fan of yours" she paused "I'm your sister" she held out her hand "Suzuna Ayuzawa_" Suzuna Ayuzawa _that name seemed very familiar to her, she was Sakuya Ayuzawa's second daughter.

"You…your Suzuna Ayuzawa" she asked in disbelief, after all she was a princess. Misaki might be a daughter a noble, but she wasn't a princess, but the girl in front of her was a princess

Misaki took a hold of her hand and shook it. "Misaki, Misaki Shen" she let out a oh, still didn't mind to smile.

"Not anymore" Misaki's eyes widen to its best extent "May I come in" Misaki let her in, and made some coffee. Here was awkward silence for five minutes, when Suzuna started the conversation

"So don't you wanna know about you birth parents" Suzuna broke the silence. She always knew how to manage without a family, but she figured out the only reason why they were here was they needed her help. But if she excuses herself they would sure follow her down.

"Yeah, I would love to" she lied, but deep inside she was puzzled, Suzuna said that she was her sister, but she was a princess and she was just the daughter of a local king. Her mind was soo puzzled that she forgot about Usui, at the movement all that mattered to her was to know who she was "Who am I"

Suzuna really got surprised, one minute she was mute the next thing she was interested "You're the twenty-sixth generation of the Ayuzawa's" she finished it in a single sentence but Misaki was eager to know more. But this girl was really getting on her nerves.

"That's it" she asked in an annoying tone. Misaki got tired of her games, though Suzuna as just checking whether she was listening to her. Now that she was sure that she was listening she will continue, she slightly giggled at her anger.

"Our parents left you at the Shen estates when you were young so you could be safe from the rebellions. Sakuya and Minako Ayuzawa are your parents, after years of searching for you, we found you from a magazine. I'm here to take you back so that you can become the next heir of the Ayuzawa's"

So was speaking in fluent English that she wasn't able to understand a word she tried to process everything but failed after a few minute of processing everything she came back to reality "M..My father is Sakuya Ayuzawa" she asked is disbelief, she can't believe that she was a princess

"So what do you say Misaki" Suzuna asked, Misaki pretended for a while like she didn't understand what she said but she did. Just then she remembered Usui, she can't betray him she will never betray him. There was no way she would take her family as her first priority at the movement

"No" she looked up to her sister brave and strong "I won't come with you" after her simple answer in which she was sure as hell she didn't like to talk anymore she waited for Suzuna's answer in which her jaws dropped

"So…. Will you agree if we harm your boyfriend" Misaki eyes widened she never knew that they would play dirty. Suzuna waited for her answer and gave her some time to think. Misaki on the other hand, didn't want Usui to get hurt. She knew that if she wasn't there in the first place he would've moved on with his life like nothing ever happened, but now after all this time, if she had to sell her happiness to make Usui's life better she would happily do it. If he didn't get her he'll get someone better than her.

"I'll do it" a confident yet evil smile escaped Suzuna's lips because of her defeat

Usui wore a thin white shirt and a pair of jean and had a red rose in his hand, he had his bag in his shoulder, and she was supposed to be there three hours ago. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed her number

"Hey this is Misaki, I'm gonna be busy for two days so please leave me a message" he clicked the red button to end the call, she not going to be there after all. He can't wait like that he took his bag and walked to the near café and ordered a coffee, he looked at his watch and was pacing back and forth, and something caught his eyes in the TV it was Sakuya Ayuzawa addressing the parliament. Some of his words caught his attention, he was one of the wisest man and asked people not to believe in superstitions

"The war is not said to be long, _if _we have the cooperation of its people, come forward and join the army and don't waste time in old superstitions, the superstitions never helped the poor and the innocent but only made them worse" everyone in the café eagerly heard his speech with silence

" what have you planned about the next heir" one of the reporter got up and asked

"Since my second daughter in not capable to ascend the throne, my first daughter Misaki Ayuzawa who has been found after all these years will be the next heir" his eyes widen, he kept praying to god that it was not her, in the top right of the screen they had the picture of his first daughter, the same black hair, exact amber eyes, it was her.

"But in order to ascend the throne the princess needs to get married, have you planned on the groom yet" another reporter asked

"I'll let you know" he answered before walking down the stairs. Even though he was in his mid-thirties he still looked younger. His raven hair looked just like Misaki and his eyes were black and he was well built. Now he understands why Misaki won't come. He intertwined his hands in the coffee table hand and his head rested on his hands

"Takumi-sama" he heard a voice beside him, a blonde man who was wearing coolers stood beside him. He was Cedric, Gerard's butler, bodyguard kind of everything for Gerard. Takumi without looking up found out who it was from his voice

"What do you want Ceddy" he said in an irritating voice

"You have a party to attend tonight" he threw his head up and looked at Cedric, his eyes were red from crying, it was red around his nose and he didn't look like himself. Cedric already knew about the escape plan.

"What" he answered in a light tone but clear enough to hear. Cedric handed him the invitation, the text in Italic and red font caught his attention. _Misaki Ayuzawa's Welcome party_. Cedric was calling out his name but he didn't care to look at him he was busy staring at the invitation. "I'll go" that answer was enough for Cedric to leave him alone.

Why did she do this to him, he started to moan again when someone in a black jacket with a hood approached him, he had his head down so that anyone won't recognize him. Sill Usui was busy crying, he kicked Usui's knee under the table while Usui jerked up.

"Shhhhhhhh" he signaled him to keep quiet, Usui did has he said he would only attack him if he knew he was dangerous, he removed his hoodie when he met a pair of emerald orbs and black hair. No wonder it was his brother Gerard "I'm here to help you out, man"

"What do you want, Gerard" he asked still annoyed by his brother, never in his life that he knew that Gerard was kind enough to help him out, the one time he asked his help in cooking while they were in a camp he burnt down a kitchen.

"Straight to the point" he pulled his chair closer to me "Do you really love her" his eyes widen at what Gerard said, when they were young Gerard usually calls Misaki SSIL whose abbreviated form is Step-Sister-In-Law, he usually said that we were destined to be together. Takumi simply nodded in return, Gerard looked around and came closer to Takumi "Then I have a plan"

Her mind felt dizzy and her eyelids were heavy, when she gained all her energy she opened her eyes, it was the best bed room she had ever seen the floor was covered in carpet the windows were nice and huge like the one in her ballroom her king sized bed had the softest mattress and the sheets were made out of silk and was satin and the room was pearl white, but how did she end up in there. Oh yeah, Suzuna sprayed something on her face when they got into the limo

The door swung open revealing a orange-brown haired man with amber orbs. There he stood in front of her the famous Sakuya Ayuzawa in a casual wear. Even though he was old he didn't look like one he was nice and tall and built. He bowed in a casual manned and sat on a chair beside her "Are you feeling better" he asked Misaki on the other hand was exited to meet the famous Sakuya Ayuzawa.

"Yeah, I guess" _What a blunt answer _she tried to compose herself. He took a teacup poured some coffee it to and handed it to Misaki. Misaki got up from her bed as she took the teacup and drank it, it was hot she swallowed the bitter drink unwillingly

"How are you doing my little girl" his words surprised Misaki, they just met minutes ago, but he was already having a liking towards her, oh right he was her father. She just nodded still concerned about her burnt tongue "Is there anything bothering you"

"Fine" he said holding back her tears, this man left her at some ones door ten years back and now he wants her back "Just you" he was taken aback by her comment. But he did not get angry after all what he did was wrong

"Let me explain" he said to her taking the coffee from her hand, knowing that it was hot

"What" she sounded more like Suzuna when she said that.

"Misaki I only left you for good" she folded her arms and gave him some time to explain "When the Walkers attacked our mansion, about thirty-two kids in the Ayuzawa residence were killed" he paused and took a deep breath "Only a few kids escaped and you were one of them, your mother herself left you in the door of the Shen mansion" a teardrop slid his eyes "But we were always proud you" he took out a couple of magazine whose front page contained Misaki's pictures. "He is dangerous"

Misaki's eyes widen at his comment, she didn't know who he was talking about but prayed that it was not Takumi "Who"

"You know who I am talking about" her mind was still confused about who he was talking about, then she taught it would be Usui

"You mean Usui Takumi" her father simply nodded "You don't know but he's a good guy, daddy" she had a smile on her face when she said that

"But not his family" Misaki didn't believe anything he said "And he carries the same blood so-" Misaki cut him off

"What do you know about him" she yelled at him "You just invited me here so I could be the next heir of the Ayuzawa's" his eyes widened at her comment even though he left her for good her statement was true

"You know what that's it" he stood up from the bed and losing his patients "Your staying here weather you like it or not" he took the tray of coffee and walked to the door when he reached the tip of the door he turned back and said "You have a party tonight get ready"

This was not what she taught of him, she taught he was a nice man but now she knew who he really was, the worst part was he was her dad. Her mind drifted to Usui, who would be worried about her, unlike her dad. At the third moment she giggled about life how her dad never loved her, but for Usui she was everything for him. Just then she remembered the party he mentioned.

Three hours later, the ballroom in Ayuzawa mansion was packed with guests; it was much larger and grander than the ballroom in Shen estates. Misaki was still in her night gown refusing to leave her room when the maids called her, finally the last maid came to try her luck, she gulped the lump in her throat as she gently knocked the door, her hand shaking.

"Come in" the maid entered the room and closed the door behind her, she saw the princess facing her back towards the maid, burrowing her face in the pillow. No one in the palace had seen Misaki's face except her father and her sister; she took the fresh air in and turned towards the maid. She blushed slightly when she saw Misaki's face admiring her beauty

"You have to get ready for your return celebration" the maid said after composing herself "I bought your clothes" she set the clothes in the side table and took a bow before exiting. When she exited the room other maids surrounded her, she started gossiping about her.

Misaki sighed and got up taking a look at her dress it was red in colour and sleeveless it was made of cotton hence it was very light, it held tight around her body, it was u-shaped in her back, barely covering it. Her makeup was very light other than her lipstick which was red as a rose. She wondered for a second why she was doing this, because if she didn't they would harm Usui and she can't take it if anything happens to him.

Right down the stairs Usui watched as all the maids walked down the stairs, anyways he knew that sooner or later she has to come downstairs, beside him Gerard was smiling awkwardly, though it was not a good plan, he believes that it would work, coz if it didn't….. Gerard's dead

Several instruments were played making it obvious that Misaki's arriving. There was a path made in the middle when the page boy announced "Presenting Misaki Ayuzawa de lavaté Ashford" Misaki walked down the red carpet causing every guy in the ballroom to look at her in awwww. Takumi didn't like it either way, she was his and only his.

"Your plan better work" Takumi said to Gerard with a casual smile still looking at Misaki, he didn't trust Gerard in this plan but since he asked him a lot he agreed, but it was simply numb. The party lasted for about two hours but the crowd only grew Misaki was getting impatient after she found out Usui was watching her the whole time. He rolled his up and down looking at her which send shiver down her spine.

"Ready" Gerard asked Takumi in a casual voice though he was very scared, it was a very dumb plan for prince though, Takumi pulled down his black mask so did Gerard, anyone won't recognize them since it was a masquerade party.

"Ready" Gerard replied soon as the words rolled down his tongue the lights went off. Misaki was asked to stand on her spot, her right hand was held tight by her sister she tried to pull away but failed. But suddenly she was pulled stronger by her left hand the grip was so strong that Suzuna lost balance and slipped off Misaki, Misaki didn't know who it was but they ran for hours they finally left the hall but that didn't stop them. Misaki wasn't able to see the man's eyes since he wore a mask, they ran until they left the palace gates, and stopped by a limousine she was forced to go into it.

"Who the hell are you!?" she yelled at the man when he removed the mask she saw the familiar green orbs and golden hair. "Ta-takumi" she stammered, suddenly he hugged her tightly causing her to choke he pulled her away

"I missed you Misaki?" she was going to yell at him but stopped since she felt guilty for not meeting him this morning. "Can you still keep up with our plan" she knew exactly what he meant she simply nodded when the limo drove away.

"Right now" he simply nodded to her they argued for a few minutes but finally she gave up.

"Hey Misaki" he called her as he slid his finger on her back she faced him as his hands trailed up to her neck she began to blush furiously "You look hot tonight"

"Take your hands off me" she said as she pushed his hand but it landed on the same spot again, his hands were now holding her zip at her back as he slid it down, it displayed her white bra, and a pair of hands stopped him from going further he looked up to see an angry Misaki surrounded by flames. But it never worked on him he moved forward and kissed the weak spot on her neck biting it, sucking it, leaving a mark on it a hand moved to her dress pulling it further down until it was out of their sight.

Two few later, Takumi was lying above Misaki on her bare chest has they both were panting. They fell asleep after a few minutes. It was nearly morning and the limousine stopped in front of a small cottage. Inside the cottage a man with raven hair and emerald eyes sat on the couch holding a cigar on his mouth. In front of him stood a lady doc with brownish-golden hair and blue eyes.

"You have to stop smoking for a while Gerard-sama, it might make you worse" the doctor said with full of concern a tear-drop slid down her eyes while Gerard was simply smiling.

"Shhh…shhhh….it's okay dear" he said pulling her to the couch and snuggled his arm around her neck as she was lying on his chest.

"What did your grandfather say about this" she asked after the whole crying scenario

"He never liked Misaki and Usui together, but my brother loves her a lot, he had never been this arrogant about anything. I don't know what grandpa would think about this" he said with a smirk as she dug close. Lucy was Gerard childhood friend though she was from a poor family he loved her.

"I mean your heard condition you idiot" he chuckled at her comment while she gave a hard punch on his chest he let out an ouch

"As long as he got a heir he won't worry about it" she got up and saw him still smiling. "I don't have anything more to do in this world to Takumi found the love of his life, the Walkers got a heir, nothing more"

"What about me" she said looking at Gerard while her eyes tear down. Gerard got up from his seat and walked out because he can't replace the hole in her heart.

When he left she saw a envelope in the table she took it in her hand and tore the top right corner and then she took the thin sheet of paper inside it. It was a letter from the Walker hospital centers which were ten times larger than her hospital she was appointed as chief of surgery a smile carved upon her lips

"_Your amazing Gerard" _she thought to herself

Kazuma Shen, Emily's father walked through the door way in the opposite direction came an old man with orange gown as they both approached each other they took simple bow.

"What's the problem master" Kazuma asked the old man seeing it's tensed look

"History is rewriting itself, Kazuma" he was confused of what his master was saying he might speak in an old-fashioned way but he was never to be wrong.

"What do you mean master" Kazuma asked slightly disappointed by this incident even though he didn't get it

"We chose the wrong person" Kazuma definitely didn't want it to be Emily since she was spoilt because of this but it could also be that Takumi might not be adam

"Takumi is not Adam" his master shook his head saying that it was not that.

"Your daughter is not eve" his eyes widen at what he just said his daughter can't take this

"Then who is" he asked slightly annoyed

"Your second daughter is the daughter of eve" his eyes widened at what his master said, he could only think of one name

_Misaki Ayuzawa_

**Hope you like it **

**If you review I'll give you a cookie**

**-rockstar9047**


End file.
